what was, what is, what will be
by Took-Baggins
Summary: Free verse, the best kind of poetry. feel free to suggest ideas...plz R
1. the Rohirrim

Masters of horses  
  
In this fair land.  
  
Brave men of Rohan  
  
With guiding hand.  
  
Riding one night  
  
These horse lords met  
  
A foul orc band  
  
Who were just set  
  
To run for the Dark  
  
Flee from the sun.  
  
But these riders caught them  
  
And found it was fun.  
  
They liked killing orcs  
  
Cause they knew they were bad,  
  
But when it was over  
  
None of them had  
  
Noticed among them  
  
Lost and alone  
  
Two halfling lads now  
  
Gone on their own.  
  
Away rode Rohirrim  
  
Done with their deed,  
  
Looking no more,  
  
Paying no heed.  
  
But far in the fields  
  
Three strangers they saw  
  
Strider the ranger  
  
Taller than tall.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf  
  
Gimli of much hair  
  
These riders thought  
  
Quite an odd pair.  
  
So Strider hailed them  
  
With weary look,  
  
"Have you seen our Merry  
  
And Peregrin Took?"  
  
"They were taken from us."  
  
The other two sighed.  
  
"We saw only orcs,  
  
No more did we spy."  
  
The Travelers were crestfallen,  
  
Legolas wanted to pout.  
  
But they didn't give up,  
  
And searched to find out. 


	2. Ent Walk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you see here, though I wish it did…this may not make much sense to you, but it does to me. I hope some one there gets it!  
  
Here I am  
  
On this morning  
  
In this forest  
  
Waiting.  
  
The sun comes  
  
Out there  
  
But not here  
  
It's dark.  
  
I look West  
  
To see  
  
Eyes like wells  
  
A twiggy beard.  
  
The wisest  
  
The oldest  
  
Looks down  
  
Right to me.  
  
"Tree shepherd,"  
  
I say  
  
"I've come very far."  
  
And he hums.  
  
"Hobbit,"  
  
He says  
  
"Do not be hasty.  
  
You'll reach it one day."  
  
"Tree shepherd,  
  
I have many leagues  
  
Yet to cross."  
  
And I turn to leave.  
  
"Hoom wait."  
  
He lifts me  
  
With an ancient hand.  
  
"Walk with me." 


	3. Different

Every time  
  
The same thing happened.  
  
She sat and watched  
  
On her own.  
  
No on noticed her  
  
No one spoke  
  
Because they knew  
  
She was different.  
  
She looked like other hobbits  
  
It was just something  
  
That was inside of her:  
  
She was herself.  
  
She didn't understand,  
  
She was pretty  
  
She was smart  
  
…And she was tall.  
  
She had Elven blood  
  
They didn't trust her.  
  
She wanted to be like  
  
Everyone she saw.  
  
But she wasn't  
  
So she walked alone  
  
She lived alone  
  
And she wept in her heart.  
  
It went on until  
  
She was out of her tweens.  
  
Then one day she sat  
  
Singing a song.  
  
"Amin utue ta,  
  
Mellonamin  
  
Amin khiluva lle a`  
  
Gurtha ar` thar."  
  
She heard a shy voice  
  
Right next to her.  
  
There she saw faces,  
  
Two of them, smiling.  
  
"Evening, my Elf girl."  
  
One laughed to her  
  
"We've seen you sitting,  
  
Sad and alone."  
  
The other stepped forward  
  
And took her hand.  
  
"Teach us fair Lady,  
  
You're not alone, as you think."  
  
  
  
This is something I wrote a few years ago (modified for LoTR). The elf girl is me. But I have friends now, and would like to say I'm glad ^_^.  
  
This is the translation of the Elvish song:  
  
I found it,  
  
My friend,  
  
I will follow you  
  
To death and beyond.  
  
My Elvish vocab is limited, but I'm working on it! 


	4. Grief

I wrote today, which I believe is April 10,2002…my brother is in the hospital. I wrote this cause hospitals always make me feel depressed and I'm constantly thinking about hobbits. Hope you like it ^_^  
  
  
  
As I sit here  
  
All on my own  
  
I worry about my friend,  
  
My Merry.  
  
His hands are cold,  
  
His face pale,  
  
He doesn't smile,  
  
Doesn't see me.  
  
I look at him,  
  
He's blurry through my tears.  
  
With out him I feel so small  
  
Like a child among these big men.  
  
Aragorn finally came,  
  
I leave the room.  
  
So he doesn't see my grief,  
  
I can't let him see my tears.  
  
After a moment I go back in.  
  
I don't bother to hide it anymore.  
  
That fact that I'm crying,  
  
And feeling lost and forsaken.  
  
I don't want to lose him,  
  
He's my best friend,  
  
And I love him,  
  
I want him to always be here with me.  
  
Some time has passed,  
  
They say he's alright.  
  
That he's only sleeping,  
  
So I stay here beside him.  
  
I stay here and watch  
  
As his chest rises more.  
  
He opens his eyes  
  
And smiles at me, knowing how I've felt. 


	5. Languages

I wrote this while at the Foreign Language Festival in Morehead, Ky. I got several poems written due to only having "Prose reading" as an event and plenty of time left over. I hope that you enjoy these! ^_^  
  
  
  
Here I am  
  
Once again.  
  
I don't know why  
  
But I'm here.  
  
All these big people,  
  
Some small  
  
But most are so much  
  
Bigger than me.  
  
They all have their  
  
Own different languages to learn.  
  
Whether it be German, French,  
  
Latin and Spanish.  
  
But they understand,  
  
Because they all know another,  
  
Except me, I don't understand  
  
Why I'm here but they do.  
  
I try to find someone,  
  
Anyone who can tell me  
  
Why I was brought  
  
Here to this place.  
  
But every time  
  
I find someone to ask  
  
They just smile and say  
  
"We all have the same reason."  
  
  
  
Okay, maybe it's not one of my best, but oh well! ^_^ 


	6. I Want A Journey

Here's another lovely one. And thanks a bunch to everyone who's been reviewing, you're my new best friends!  
  
  
  
I want to go  
  
Far away from  
  
This place where I am.  
  
I want a journey.  
  
To see all things  
  
Good or bad  
  
As long as they're different  
  
Than my quiet life.  
  
To see places and things  
  
I've only seen in my mind  
  
While I'm reading books,  
  
Don't really care what they are.  
  
Let them be dragons,  
  
Wizards or Elves,  
  
Goblins, orcs, or trolls,  
  
And all strange things.  
  
Let it be battles,  
  
Villages of Halflings,  
  
Just let me go  
  
Where it feels right.  
  
Let me go  
  
Where I would be welcomed  
  
With others like me.  
  
From Earth to Middle-Earth.  
  
I wouldn't worry  
  
About everyday things  
  
Just what's for dinner  
  
And if there's enough mushrooms.  
  
I want a journey  
  
Just something different  
  
Someplace far away  
  
Where there's others like me. 


	7. I Stand In The Lane

I stand in the lane  
  
Looking at the garden  
  
Well tended by You-Know-Who  
  
And think it's beautiful.  
  
I'd like to go in  
  
And walk for hours  
  
But I can't  
  
They don't Know me.  
  
I look at the round, painted door  
  
Which is open for the breeze  
  
And I wish so hard  
  
That it was open for me.  
  
I want to go in  
  
Sit with Them  
  
Be with Them  
  
But they don't notice me.  
  
As I stand looking  
  
Tears of longing in my eyes  
  
I feel a gentle hand  
  
Take mine.  
  
I turn to see  
  
Two before me  
  
Green eyes and Grey eyes  
  
Smiling at me now.  
  
They bow politely  
  
Call me "Miss"  
  
And pull me through  
  
That round, painted door  
  
that I wanted to open  
  
just for me. 


	8. 

A/N hey, it's been awhile huh? I wrote this in English cause we were watching "A Separate Peace". AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. The most frequent (I think) are WillowVilia and Melilot Milestone (forgive the spelling) with some BraveSirRobin thrown in there too^_^  
  
If you really like these, please read my story "Please, Sir" I assure you that it is just as good as this stuff!  
  
  
  
Samwise sat alone  
  
Looking through a book.  
  
It seemed different  
  
Than those he'd seen.  
  
It could be about  
  
Journeys, dragons or worse  
  
Or best of all  
  
Could be the Elves.  
  
Its pages were covered  
  
With strange writing  
  
Someone's hand  
  
He did not know.  
  
It spoke of a place  
  
He didn't understand.  
  
"Test"s and "Email"  
  
All sorts of odd things.  
  
As he was looking  
  
A stray leaf fell  
  
Out to the floor.  
  
It was called "Test".  
  
On it was  
  
The Most frightening quote  
  
That he had ever heard:  
  
"My heart is a kicking horse shod with Kentucky Steele."  
  
  
  
A/N that was a quote on a test. I found it quite amusing…sorry about that. 


	9. If I Could, I Would

A/N I'm back again, MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
  
  
If I could, I'd be a hobbit  
  
Cause I wish that they were real  
  
I'd wander through familiar hills,  
  
Only go home for meals.  
  
Or maybe I'd be an Elf  
  
Living in the Golden Wood,  
  
And there I'd write and sing all day  
  
And life would be so good.  
  
Or how about a Dwarf girl.  
  
One who works with stone?  
  
Living by myself  
  
With a home that's all my own.  
  
Lastly I leave men  
  
Because that's what I am  
  
But I'd like to change that  
  
In any way I can.  
  
  
  
A/N another pathetic attempt at rhyming. Oh well, I've done worse… 


	10. Untitled

A/N omigosh, it's been sooo long since I've put a poem on here! I hope you are glad to see me back on this fic-thing again!  
  
I sit in the dark and think, What if you came for me? The times we'd share That I see in my dreams Would come at last. I've waited so long And wished so hard, Don't say I've wasted those dreams! Instead, come find me And take me away From this place I despise. Not so much the place That I despise But the lack of you.  
  
A/N so? Like? I hope so.REVIEW! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! 


End file.
